A Life Time
by Fanlover14
Summary: What happens when biology and love mix in the world? Bad Summary, but worth the read. Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't like, Don't Read. Bethan!
1. Only a Week

**This is a new story I thought up, I got the idea from a friend awhile back. It's similar to my fellow writer JustMe 133's story but I promise I'm not trying to steal anything, be sure to check out their stories too! Anyways, please enjoy my Bethan fans!**

Prologue

Around the world since the dawn of time, humans have been born with biological clocks plastered onto their arms. Pinpointing to the exact time that they would meet their soul mate, regardless of who it would be. Every human now walked around the world, the thought that someone out there had the exact same time counting down on their arm as well.

End of Prologue

Ethan lifted up his mandatory bracelet that he had been assigned at birth as he stared at the red numbers ticking away on his arm.

"Mom, it says I only have a week!" Ethan groaned out as he began to feel nervous in the pit of his stomach while he sat at the breakfast table.

"Ethan, you know your not suppose to look at your time. It's suppose to be a surprise!" Samantha said as she flipped another pancake onto Ethan's plate. Ethan looked at his mother's arm where the date his father and her had met now glimmered in a lime green color.

"Yea son. Just take it all with ease, it's worth the surprise in the end. It sure was with your mother and me," Ross said as Samantha came up from behind him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dishing some scrambled eggs onto his plate. Ethan contorted his face in disgust as he pushed his plate away, his appetite long gone.

"I'm only seventeen, you two didn't meet until you were in college. How's a seventeen year old suppose to handle meeting his life mate?" Ethan asked as he groaned and grabbed his backpack that hung off his chair before he hugged his mother and father before dashing out the door to catch the bus.

"Hey Sarah, what's up?" Ethan asked as he took his seat on the bus and watched his house disappear from view.

"Oh not much, reading a People magazine to catch up on the latest gossip," Sarah said as she skimmed through the magazine pages before settling it down and looking at Ethan.

"What's wrong, you look troubled?" Sarah questioned as she watched Ethan look at her, anxiety clear in his face as he looked down at his black arm band.

"My life mate clock says I have a week left." Ethan whispered, causing Sarah to gasp in shock as he looked at Ethan sternly.

"Ethan, you know your not suppose to look at it! It's like a invisible law of nature!" Sarah whispered back as she brushed some of her dark brown hair behind her ear. Ethan could tell she was genuinely shocked he had even looked at his time.

"Are you telling me you have never even peeked at it?" Ethan asked as he turned to face Sarah, dropping his backpack down to his feet.

"No, not even once. I don't even know what color my life mate time is, but it should be a mix between blue and violet, those were my parent's colors," Sarah said as she smiled to herself, thinking of what exotic color hers would be. Ethan just sighed as he fell back against the seat and rubbed his fingers through his thick brown hair.

"Mine's red, a very vibrant red," Ethan said before he looked around to see if anyone was paying attention before he slid his arm band down to show Sarah the vibrant red numbers ticking away. He watched as her mouth dropped and she traced her fingers over his skin as she looked down at it.

"Wow, that's beautiful," Sarah whispered before Ethan slid his arm band back up and secured it on.

"You know how difficult it is to reach a rag down this band whenever I shower, they make them so tight and secure it's almost impossible to wash," Ethan said in agitation as he sat back against the seat once more and put his backpack in his lap as they pulled up alongside the school.

"Not for someone with dainty fingers," Sarah sang as she giggled and got off the bus alongside Ethan who just glared at her before laughing himself.

"I hear that when it happens, your color is suppose to shine so bright it shines through the arm band. Creating a light show between you and your life mate, we learned that yesterday in class. Sounds like a beautiful thing to me," Sarah said as they walked through the school doors, her eyes drifting off into thought as she walked down the hallway with Ethan.

"I wonder what my life mate's color will be? Anyways, I'll see ya after school Sarah. You still coming over to babysit Jane?" Ethan asked as he began to split away from Sarah who went in the opposite direction.

"Yea, around eight tonight! I'll bring over a movie for us to watch, I pick this time!" Sarah hollered over her shoulder as Ethan walked off towards his locker, the thought that a week from now he would come face to face with his life mate playing in the back of his mind.

**There we go! Please review! I've wanted to write this for a long time but never thought I'd be any good at it!**


	2. New Neighbors

**So here we are with another chapter of A Life Time. Honestly I wasn't sure if the name was the best. But I hope y'all like it so far, please review my Bethan fans.**

Ethan looked off in the distance at his house as he walked home from school, his backpack slung over his shoulder. That's when he saw the moving truck parked outside next to his as he got closer, watching as a elderly woman helped workers move furniture into the house.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ethan asked himself as he walked up his front porch and into his house before being greeted by his mother at the doorway.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Samantha asked as she held open the door as Ethan dropped his backpack to the floor.

"It was school, nothing more. Who are the new neighbors?" Ethan asked as he watched his mom turn her head to look out the door at the moving van.

"It's a elderly woman and her grandson from the looks of it, I was just about to go over and help them move their stuff into the house. Would you like to join me?" Samantha asked as she looked back at her son with a warm smile.

"Does that mean I don't have to do the laundry tonight?" Ethan asked as he nodded his head and walked outside with his mother towards the van.

"Hello there! Hi!" Samantha said cheerfully as she walked up alongside the van towards the elderly woman who turned around and waved back.

"Well hello there, my names Evelyn Weir. Nice to meet you!" Evelyn said enthusiastically as she held out her hand for Ethan and his mom.

"Hello Evelyn, I'm Samantha Morgan and this is my son Ethan. We just came over to see if you wanted some help with moving?" Samantha asked as she watched old woman's face brighten up with excitement as she nodded her head.

"Why yes of course, we could use all the help we can get. My grandson is inside with the movers, would you like to go say hi Ethan?" Evelyn asked as Ethan smiled at her and waved goodbye to her and his mom as he made his way inside. He looked around at all the new furniture that hadn't been placed in its final position yet as he watched movers begin to arrange everything.

"Hi there, may I help you?" came a voice nearby as Ethan turned to see a guy that looked about his age standing behind him.

"Oh! My names Ethan Morgan, my mom and me just came over and offered to help your grandma with moving some things," Ethan said as he stood there nervously under the gaze of the other guys eyes.

"Oh, well I'm Benny Weir. Nice to meet you!" Benny said happily as he reached out a hand, Ethan taking it and shaking it. "I've left the majority of the heavy lifting to the movers, I'm arranging my room right now upstairs. Wanna help?" Benny asked, Ethan nodding his head in agreement as he followed the taller teen up the nearby stairwell. He turned right and walked into a room about the same size as his.

"I need help lifting my bed up and putting it over here in between these two windows. I'm gonna have a nightstand in front of both windows," Benny said as he pointed over to two double windows.

"Going for the contemporary look I see?" Ethan said jokingly as he watched Benny begin to chuckle before they went to both sides of the bed and picked it up.

"Holy crap this is heavy, what size is it the frame?" Ethan asked as he slowly shuffled his feet towards the window with the bed in hand.

"It's a queen, I need a lot of bed space. I move a lot in my sleep and I can't tell you how many times I've fallen off smaller beds!" Benny said as he laughed, Ethan beginning to smile as they finally set the bed down.

"Thanks dude, it looks great. I can handle the nightstands, they aren't that heavy. I just need to hang some curtains up and then bring the TV and my games inside," Benny said as he leaned against the wall and looked outside the window at his grandma and Ethan's mom.

"You play games? What kind?" Ethan asked excitedly as his eyes became alert and filled with wonder before Benny looked at him and smirked.

"Well I just bought Ninja Zombie Fighter Four yesterday," Benny said, watching as Ethan jumped in excitement.

"Dude! Are you serious?! I've been saving up to buy that for a month now!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly as Benny began to laugh with him.

"Let's play it together after we get everything settled in the house, if your mom doesn't mind you staying over?" Benny asked as he walked over towards the door and listened as his grandmother began telling the movers where to put things.

"Oh I'm sure she won't mind. Hey maybe you could come over and play at my place, my little sisters babysitter is coming over tonight and we could play it on my TV while they watch a movie, if you don't mind that is?" Ethan asked, walking out of the room alongside Benny as they made their way down the steps together.

"Nah I don't mind. But what doesn't your mom have you babysit your sister instead of hiring a babysitter?" Benny asked as he chuckled to himself.

"She doesn't think I'm _responsible _enough," Ethan sighed as he rolled his eyes and began to laugh himself.

"Hey grandma, can I go over to the Morgan's tonight?" Ethan hollered out as his grandma waved her hand at him as she continued to talk to the movers.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Benny said excitedly, happy to already have his first friend in this new town as he fist bumped Ethan.

Later That Night

Ethan sat there alongside Benny as they cursed and yelled at the TV with controllers in their hands.

"Dammit! I can't get past that damn ninja, how about you?" Benny asked as he placed his controlled down and fell back dramatically causing Ethan to laugh hysterically.

"Dude, press up twice and down three times. It'll kill him in one move!" Ethan said as Benny sat back and grabbed his controller and went back to playing. Ethan looked over at Benny's black arm band.

"So I see you haven't met your mate yet?" Ethan said before he knew what he was saying, cursing himself in his mind. "Sorry, that's kinda a personal question for someone I just met," Ethan said as he went back to concentrating on the game.

"It's okay dude, and yea I haven't. I'm almost afraid to look at my time, but my grandma has a strict rule that I can't. She said it's suppose to be a surprise and represent true loves destiny and all that nonsense," Benny said before he hollered at the TV in victory as the words KO blew across the screen quickly.

"Mine says I have a week left, I'm dead nervous about it!" Ethan said as he set his controller down and laid down onto the floor as he stared up at his ceiling.

"I would be too, only a week? Man, what are you going to do?" Benny asked as Ethan sat back up and stretched his legs and arms.

"I don't know, but I guess I'll have to accept it. You know how it is, the life mate clock has been around since humans started out. They say it's suppose to somehow by destiny pair up two people that are meant to be. Kinda makes you wonder what supernatural forces are at play, I mean how does destiny know?" Ethan asked as he stood up and walked over to his bed and plopped down into it.

"Hello boys, having fun?' came Samantha's voice as she opened Ethan's door a crack and looked in on the two.

"Yea Mrs. M! Thanks for having me and my grandmother over for dinner by the way, it means a lot," Benny said as he smiled at the friendly woman who just nodded her head and smiled back.

"Well I know your new to the neighborhood and all Benny but would you like to sleep over? Your grandmother told us that you'll be attending Whitechapel High with Ethan so I figured I'd take you both to school tomorrow when I take Ethan's sister to her doctors appointment. I've already cleared it with your grandmother, she just said it's up to you two," Samantha said as she stood there at door and waited for a answer from the two.

"I don't mind, I just have to run next door and get some clothes for tonight and tomorrow. If it's okay with Ethan?" Benny said as he looked over at Ethan who smiled and nodded his head.

"I don't care, we can get some more game time in before I finish reading Zombie King IV," Ethan said as he reached over and pulled out a comic for Benny to see.

"Dude, that's awesome! I own the whole series!" Benny exclaimed excitedly as he jumped up and sat down by Ethan as they started skimming through the comic and talking happily. Samantha just smiled at the boys before closing the door gently and walking back downstairs.

"It looks like the boys are getting along just fine, almost glued together if ya ask me," Samantha said as she smiled at Evelyn who sipped tea from a china glass.

"Well that's lovely, I was hoping Benny would make friends when we moved here. It's been hard on him since his parents passed away a year ago. I've been his guardian since then and at my age it's hard raising another child," Evelyn said sadly as she put her cup of tea back down into it's plate.

"Well I'm terribly sorry to hear that, how did they pass if you don't mind me asking?" Samantha said as she took a seat next to her husband on the couch.

"Oh it was terrible. They had just left a Valentines Dinner that their mutual friend had put on and were driving home when a drunk driver swerved through the median into oncoming traffic and hit them head on. The next thing I know I hear a knock on the door, it was the police telling me what happen, so I rushed over to my daughters house and Benny was already in the living room crying. The police had informed him first of the incident and ever since then, he's lived with me. It's been hard, but I think he is finally coming to terms with it. It'll help now that he has such lovely people like your family to associate with," Evelyn said as she smiled at the two of them who returned the smile happily.

"Well I am sorry for what happen, but I'm sure Ethan and Benny will become great friends. Ethan's always been a little shy, this is actually the first time I've seen him open up so fast for someone, Benny must be really special," Ross said as he gave his wife's hand a slight squeeze as he smiled at her and then to the older woman in front of them.

"Well it looks like Benny is caught up with games and comics so I'll head over and pack him a overnight bag, I wanna thank you again for having us over for dinner. It was truly delicious Samantha, I'll have to come over sometime and we can trade recipes. Anyways, I'll be right over with his bag," Evelyn said before getting up and walking out the front door. Samantha and Ross got up as they started to clear the living room table and bring the cups and saucers into the kitchen to be washed, while Ethan and Benny sat upstairs laughing and talking with each other.

**Did I do good or what! I think so, please review with your thoughts and words. Keep the Bethan going!**


	3. It's Time

**I was going to update Love is Blind but got stuck and deleted the whole thing so I'm updating this again instead. Please enjoy and review. And to my reader MonkeyKnight, I don't exactly do fem-slash. I've only dabbled in the love of of male/male, that's all I know in real life so it would be hard to write a female/female. But I'll see what I can do in any upcoming chapters.**

Ethan stood there at his locker before Benny came running up to him with a excited smiled plastered onto his face.

"Hey E! Can I come over tonight, I just got this new coming I think you'd love!" Benny exclaimed excitedly as he held up a cellophane wrapped comic book.

"OMG! That's Return of the Snake King Part Nine!" Ethan hollered out, earning the odd looks of bystanders as the two boys hollered in excitement before calming down.

"Sure, you can walk home with me after school," Ethan said as he answered Benny's earlier question.

"Awesome, so what class you heading too right now?" Benny asked as he walked alongside Ethan down the hallway past many other teachers and students.

"I'm heading to History. It is going to be so boring! But I have to say, this last week with you has been fun. I can't believe we like almost all the same games and comic series, it's almost surreal. But hey, I'll see you next period. Meet me by the lockers okay?" Ethan said as he walked off, waving goodbye to Benny as he walked into his history class and took a seat next to his friend Sarah who was flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Ethan, what's up. Excited for the big day?" Sarah asked as she looked up from her magazine and smiled at Ethan.

"Big day, what do you m-" Ethan froze in mid speech as he remembered his life mate clock was due to go off today. Pulling his sleeve up, Ethan shot his arm band down and looked down at the vibrant red numbers.

"Oh my God, a hour! Oh my God Sarah! What am I going to do!" Ethan stuttered out as he began to hyperventilate, attracting the teachers attention up front as she ran down the aisle towards Ethan.

"Mr. Morgan! Are you okay!" the teacher asked with worry in her eyes as she brushed some of her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"He's just coming to terms that his life mate clock goes off today," Sarah said smugly as she sat there and watched Ethan freak out.

"Well Mr. Morgan, that's wonderful!" the teacher exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in joy and smiled warmly at Ethan who just gripped the sides of his desk like his life depended on it. Ethan couldn't concentrate the whole period as he felt his heart beginning to beat faster and faster until he finally jumped in fright when the school bell rang, ushering in another period. Ethan grabbed his back and bolted out of the classroom as he ran to his locker, his mind racing as he pushed past people when Benny came into view, leaning against their lockers as he perked up and waved at Ethan.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" Benny asked as Ethan ran up to him, almost out of breath as he began to stutter and babble out words. Sarah came running up behind him worriedly as she stood there watching Ethan freak out.

"My life mate clock, it's about to go off!" Ethan hollered out as he gripped Benny's arm. Suddenly Sarah gasped in shock as Ethan felt a electric shock shoot through his body before he looked down at his black arm band. A beautiful vibrant red glow began to radiate from it as Benny felt the same shock before a immense turquoise color began to radiate from his arm band as well. Ethan stood there in shock as students and teachers alike looked on in awe as the two colors combined in a bright flash of color. Ethan watched as the color turquoise began to travel from his fingertips, up his arm, and then around his body as the color red did the same to Benny. Soon the both of them were glowing in each others retrospective color before their eyes began to glow as well before the hallway began to glow in those two colors before they both reached down and took of their arm bands. Ethan's now read '02/14/2014' as Ethan looked over at Benny's arm and read the same thing before they looked up into each others eyes. The light show continued to go on as the two colors seemed to dance around their bodies as Sarah stood back behind Ethan wiping her eyes from the beautiful spectacular show.

"It's..you. Your my...life mate?" Ethan whispered as he watched Benny's eyes shoot back from his to the life clock on his right arm.

"I...it can't be," Benny whispered before reaching up and hesitantly touching Ethan's cheek. Reaching his hand back suddenly whenever his touch caused Ethan's cheek to glow brighter from the slight touch of skin. Benny and Ethan turned their heads when they heard applause echoing around the school as they now noticed the hall had filled up with people, even the principle. After a few moments, their dazzling light display finally began to die down; leaving their dates on their arm the only thing glowing radiantly. Ethan stood there, still overcome with shock as he felt his eyes grow heavy before his legs gave out and he fell backwards as everything went black.

A Hour Later

Ethan sat up in a soft bed in the nurses station as he rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head. He looked over to see Benny sitting there with his head in his hands as he remembered everything that had happened. He turned to see Sarah standing in the corner smiling at him with glee as she realized he was awake again.

"What happen?" Ethan asked softly, his head still hurting as he watched Benny look up at him with surprise.

"You fainted in the hallway after your life mate clock went off. The nurse said it was probably the shock of everything. You two are on the news Ethan! They are saying that what happened with you two is a extremely rare occurrence where the whole body begins to glow instead of just the arm, and instead of glowing your own color, you began to glow with each others color. One of the teachers told me that only happens with one couple out of a million!" Sarah said happily as she squealed in delight for her best friend as he laid his head back down on the pillow to prevent fainting again.

"Your parent's are on their way over from work, they should be here any minute. They are ecstatic Ethan!" Sarah continued to say as the nurse walked in and smiled at both Benny and Ethan as she congratulated them both. Ethan knew it was normal for men to paired up with men and women with women, the life clock didn't have preferences on who you were destined to be with when destiny called. Ethan felt his head swimming until he felt a soft and gentle hand take hold of his, looking over he saw it was Benny's hand.

"Who knew it would've been us two, I guess destiny really does have a hand in it," Benny said softly before Ethan's mother and father stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh Ethan honey! I'm so happy for you!" his mother basically screamed as she raced over and took her son in her arms and then gave Benny a gigantic hug himself.

"There's a whole news crew outside reporting the event now, you two are already the talk of all of Whitechapel! Their saying it's even making international news, they haven't seen a life mate event like this in over two hundred years." Ethan's father said as he stood by the doorway and smiled at his son who just smiled weakly back. Ethan still hadn't wrapped his mind around everything as he suddenly felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom before closing the door and getting sick.

"He's been pretty worked up, even right before it happen. I had no idea, I never looked at my time but a few times. I didn't know it was today, it's just as much a shock to me too," Benny said as he spoke to Ethan's parents who smiled at him and nodded their heads.

"Tell Ethan we will be waiting right outside for you two, we are celebrating tonight. I'll call your grandma right now and tell her the great news if she hasn't already heard," Ethan's mother said before stepping out alongside her husband. He listened to Ethan in the bathroom and felt guilt pang his heart before he got up and silently knocked on the door.

"Hey E...are you okay?" Benny asked hesitantly before opening the door and seeing Ethan curled up on the floor. "E...I'm sorry it was me," Benny said as he tried to cheer the other one up, feeling guilt and hurt on the inside.

"It's not you Benny, it's just the shock of the news. I never did care if I would've possibly been paired up with another male, it's just one of those times where you can't believe it's happening to you right now," Ethan said softly before looking up at Benny with a reassuring smile. "It's not you, I promise. I mean what luck that I'd be paired with someone who enjoys my nerd ways and playing video games with me and reading comics until late at night with me," Ethan said as he reached up and took hold of Benny's hand who helped him to his feet. Ethan walked out of the nurses station alongside Benny as a flood of reporters and photographers began snapping their pictures. Benny threw a arm around Ethan as he led him outside of the school and towards Ethan's parents car as they dashed away from the media and jumped in. Ethan smiled for once since the whole thing as his mother took off like a bat out of hell as she smiled back at him.

"Ya see sweetie, I told you it would be worth the surprise. Now where do y'all wanna go out tonight? It's your day today, you pick," Samantha said as she drove down the road towards downtown Whitechapel.

"I guess that nice Italian pizza place, is that okay with you Benny?" Ethan asked, still nervous and shy as he rubbed his arm nervously.

"Sounds good to me E, sounds good to me," Benny said as he stared at his life mate and felt the beginning of a smile begin to tug at his lips.

**YAY! Big epic event! Please review! Tell me everything you think! It's not the end of the story by the way!**


	4. Fame & Fortune

**So we join our Life Mate's once more in another great chapter that I hope you all love. Please review and enjoy! **

**MonkeyKnight: I shall incorporate some Serica or however people call them paired together, I'm sure you'll like my way of doing it, but I'm not sure it'll be in this chapter. Be sure to keep a look out for it though.**

Ethan looked out the plane window as Los Angeles came into view, he still couldn't believe how famous Benny and him had become due to their life clocks. Ethan turned his head as he looked at his friend Sarah with her headphones in and then his parents and Benny's grandmother.

"Can you believe it Ethan, Ellen DeGeneres is having you two on her show!" Sarah said as she squealed excitedly as she flipped through a swimsuit catalog.

"Yea...great," Ethan said as he turned to look out the window once more as they approached LAX airport.

"Hey E, you okay?" came Benny's voice as Ethan turned to look at his Life Mate sitting next to him. Ethan put on a forced smiled as he nodded his head, but Benny could see right through it "E, talk to me. I'm trying to be open with you, but ever since all this happen you've shut out and become a mystery to me. We were like best friends before all this happen, talk to me E," Benny said as he reached over a placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan just looked down as he felt a pang of guilt in his heart, Benny was right. Ever since they had been brought together, he had shut people out as he tried to figure everything out. Ethan looked down at his life clock, now glowing with bits of red and turquoise flowing through it. Benny and him had been the event of the century as one news station put it, even talk shows from around the world were trying to get them both on their show now. Ethan wouldn't lie, it was kinda exciting being put on the map of publicity but also kinda nerve wracking.

"I'm just still coming to terms and trying to grasp everything Benny...I'm sorry I've been difficult the past few days," said Ethan as he looked over at Benny apologetically before smiling a genuine smile. Ethan felt as Benny gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before smiling back at him.

"It's okay, just try and enjoy this trip. I have a feeling we are going to be going on a lot more after this one," Benny said before turning his attention to the stewardess up front who was calling for everyone's attention.

"I just want to thank you all for flying United Airlines, and will everyone please give a congratulatory applause for our two celebrities on the plane. Mr. Morgan and Mr. Weir, our two Life Mate celebrities!" the stewardess said as everyone on the plane turned to look at both of them and began to clap for them. Ethan felt his cheeks begin to burn almost as red as the date on his arm as he meekly waved at everyone before sulking down into his seat.

Later that Day

Benny walked down Hollywood Boulevard with Ethan next to him as he held a map in his hands and looked around.

"Look there's the Chinese theater where they hold all those world famous premiers!" Benny said excitedly as Ethan smiled and Sarah ran over towards it.

"Come on you two! Selfie time!" Sarah yelled before Ethan and Benny joined her in front of the building as she held out her phone and snapped a picture of them all making goofy faces.

"I can't believe my two best friends are famous now!" Sarah said as she clasped her hands together in glee before throwing her arms around the boy's shoulders before running with them down Hollywood Boulevard.

"Don't forget, we are suppose to be at Ellen's studio by noon. I can't believe we flew all night to get here," Ethan said as she laughed alongside Sarah and Benny. "Let's stop off and get a cup of coffee or something!" Ethan said as he spotted a nice coffee shop across the street. Looking both ways before they bolted across, still laughing with excitement.

Noon

Ethan stood there feeling his heart beat rapidly as he paced backstage in Ellen DeGeneres's studio.

"Today we have a grand show and some exciting guests lined up, two of whom have just recently become international celebrities. I'll bring them both out here in a few minutes, first we dance!" came Ellen's voice from up front as Ethan began to bite his nails.

"E, calm down. It'll all be okay, I'll be right here with you okay?" Benny said as he placed his hands onto Ethan's shoulders and made him look him in the eyes.

"O-okay," Ethan stuttered out as he listened to the audience clap to the music as he knew Ellen was probably dancing in between the stair aisles like she was famous for.

"Okay, now that we got that out of our system; let me introduce Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir!" yelled Ellen's voice as loud dance music began to play and Benny led him out towards the stage where the audience began to clap loudly as he looked over and saw the short blonde haired woman clapping for them as well. He raised his hand into air as he waved to everyone and felt suddenly as all his nervousness began to melt away when Benny started doing a small dance to the music, even getting Ethan into as Ellen began to laugh at the boys.

"Welcome, welcome!" Ellen said excitedly as she shook both of their hands and they took a seat in two large red chairs. "I hope your flight here was smooth, I hear you two are from a place called Whitechapel over in Canada?" Ellen asked as she took her seat and smiled at the boys who smiled back.

"Yea we are, it's not far from Toronto. It's different being in such warm weather surrounded by beaches and sunshine," Benny said as the audience began to laugh alongside Ellen herself.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here in Los Angeles. I'm hearing that biologists around the world are excited for your pairing. I was told that a event like yours hasn't happened in over two hundred years. How does it feel for you both?" Ellen asked as she reached down and sipped coffee from one of her mugs.

"That's right, it hasn't happened in over two hundred years. Normally the forearm is only suppose to glow when the clock goes off and your only suppose to glow your color, not your partners. And another weird thing is now our dates glow both colors, and it was hard at first to take it all in but I think Ethan and me are slowly starting to come to terms with it," Benny said as Ethan looked into the audience, his eyes wide with wonder at all the smiling people.

"Well it sure was a shock when my Life Mate Portia and I were paired together, and I understand that your grandmother and Ethan's parents and sister are sitting in the audience. Let's give them a round of applause too!" Ellen said as a shot of their families came onto the big screen as Ethan watched his mom and them begin to wave happily at them. Ethan and Benny waved back as the people began to clap once more.

"So tell me boys, when will the pairing ceremony be done now that you know you've been paired by destiny?" Ellen asked as she leaned forward excitedly and awaited there answers.

"Well we haven't really talked about it yet, with everything that's going on it's been quite a shock to our systems. Especially for Ethan over here," Benny said as he reached over and grabbed Ethan's hand and chuckled lightly as the audience began to coo and awe at them. Ethan welcomed the touch as he looked over at Benny and then Ellen and smiled at them.

"Sorry for my shyness, it's just all so new to me," Ethan said as he apologized to Ellen DeGeneres and nodded his head at her.

"Oh no worries, I understand. So how long will you be in LA?" Ellen asked Ethan as she sat back in her seat and crossed her legs.

"Well we are suppose to be here for a week and then we are flying to New York City, and then finishing the USA tour, after that we are heading to Europe and then Asia and so on and so on," Ethan said, still wrapping his own mind around it all as he heard the audience began to laugh at his shocked expression.

"That's a lot of places, will your parent's be joining you on this grand adventure?" Ellen asked as she flipped through some white cards in her hands.

"They will be with us the rest of this trip and then they are flying back to Canada while we tour. Our good friend Sarah will be accompanying us on the tour," Benny replied as he relaxed into his seat and continued to speak for the both of them.

"Well isn't that sweet, so I see that your eighteen Benny and Ethan is seventeen. Such a young pairing, you two have your whole lives ahead of you. Do you know what you'll do afterward?" Ellen asked as she took another sip from her coffee mug.

"We haven't really talked about that either, but I'm sure we will figure something out together," Benny said as he looked over at Ethan and smiled at him gently.

"Well boys, I wish you luck in your future endeavors and I want to thank you for coming out here to be on my show! I wish you the best!" Ellen said as she stood up with them and shook their hands once more, the boys waving to the audience as they smiled and walked over stage.

"Oh wow, we were just on national television," Ethan said as he sat down in a chair and began to fan himself from the heat of the stage lights. Benny laughed at him as Ethan felt his face heat up again as he looked away nervously.

"You guys did great!" came Sarah's voice as she popped around a corner and ran to the two boys, her blue sun dress draping behind her.

"Thanks Sarah, is there anything planned for tonight?" Ethan asked as he stood up from the chair and joined Benny and Sarah as they walked to a refreshments table.

"Actually I was hoping I could take you out E, I had something special planned. If you don't mind that is, I know it's all still new and everything," Benny said as he began to stutter and stammer with his words.

"It's okay Benny, it's fine with me," Ethan said as he looked up into Benny's green eyes and smiled. Ethan knew that his body and mind were still overcoming the effects of shock and wonder but looking into those green eyes made him begin to feel safe and secure. He couldn't explain or would he admit, but maybe destiny did know what she was doing as he looked up into Benny's smile and smiled back.

**I am loving this story so much, and I hope you all are too. Please review! And tell me what y'all think of this chapter!**


	5. Stargazing

**So we last left off with Ethan & Benny going on the Ellen show, now what are our two Life Mates going to do, read on to find out and review my lovelies!**

Ethan sat inside the rental car as Benny drove around the outskirts of Los Angeles. He looked back and saw the city disappearing in the distance as Benny drove further into the country.

"Where are we going?" Ethan asked as he pulled out his phone and began playing with it as Benny just smirked to himself.

"You'll see E, you'll see. We are actually almost there, I'm glad grandma got a great deal on this rental car. It's state of the art GPS helped me navigate my way out of that huge city," Benny said as he laughed and continued to drive, momentarily looking over at Ethan as he smiled at him.

Their life dates shimmered softly in the dark car and lit it up with red and turquoise. Finally Ethan felt the car come to a stop as he looked up and saw that they were in a field, a lone tree in the distance that overlooked the ocean. Ethan opened his door as he took in the breathtaking scene, the wind blowing off from the field as it blew the branches of the tree gently. Ethan felt as Benny came up beside him and took his hand as he led him towards the tree, before sitting them both down.

"Look E, into the sky," Benny said as he pointed up towards the black sky. It took Ethan's eyes a bit to adjust to the darkness but what he saw made his heart stop. Billions of stars littered the sky and huge swirls of different colors of the far off galaxies and star clusters. It was like a dazzling light ballet as Ethan opened his mouth and looked over towards Benny.

"I asked some people around town and googled the best spot to stargaze and everything said that this spot was the best because it was far from the city light. I wanted it to be a surprise for you because I know as of lately things have been stressful with the eye of the media and everything that's happened. Ethan...I know you probably didn't expect me to be the one your clock was counting down to, but I'm glad. I'm willing to take the role of your Life Mate, I just need to know if you are too. This bond is predestined, and I don't want you to be unhappy. I'd do anything to make you happy as my Life Mate, and as my lover," Benny said as he reached up a hand and stroked Ethan's cheeks, gasping lightly when Ethan's body began to glow alongside his once more.

"I am happy Benny, I promise. I'm glad your the one it counted down to, I guess it just took me until now to see it. I want to be your Life Mate, and your lover too," Ethan said before he felt Benny lean forward and take him in his arms as they hugged each other for a while. Ethan pulled back and looked into Benny's eyes before they felt themselves leaning into each others embrace, till finally their lips embraced one another. Suddenly their bodies began to glow brightly once more as their blood coursed with passion and love for another. The tree behind them lit up like a Christmas tree as the light bounced off it and onto the field surrounding them. A beautiful combination of red and turquoise and even purple as the colors combined with one another. Ethan's skin looked like beautiful ocean water as Benny's radiated like a tranquil sunset through the red and blue colors. They moved their lips together as one, colliding them together as Ethan felt Benny reached up and rest his hand on the back of his neck. Benny finally pulled back for air, opening his eyes that were now glowing red around the deep green of his eye color. Ethan's eyes did the same with Benny's color as it encircled his brown eyes and they smiled at each other.

"We look like glow sticks," Benny said laughing as he looked down at his skin and body. Ethan just laughed as his boyfriend pushed him back as they fell onto the soft grass and rolled around together.

"It seems every time we become close and personal, our bodies do this. I wonder why?" Ethan asked as Benny laid on top of him, his dark blue hoodie pressing against Ethan's chest.

"I talked to one of the biology teachers back at school, she said it's because of the bio-luminescent cells in our blood. When they become heated up or get pumping, they begin to glow. Apparently me and you have it in every vein in our body," Benny said as he looked down into Ethan's blue and brown eyes.

"Your such a nerd!" Ethan joked as he punched Benny playfully in the arm and rolled over on top of him.

"I'm just as much a nerd as you are mister!" Benny said back as he laughed until Ethan laid completely down next to him. Both them content next to each other as they looked up into the sky together, the stars and galaxies shining just as bright as them in that moment.

"Can you believe it, just a few days ago we were normal teenagers with normal lives. Now we are both about to take a tour across the world to speak with people of power, people of the scientific community, and people in the public eye. It's almost unbelievable, I sometimes wanna pinch myself to make sure it's not all just a dream. But then I don't because if it were, I don't wanna see all this go. I wouldn't take back that moment where you ran up to me in the hallway and grabbed my arm. I wouldn't take back the moment where I met you at my house the day we were moving into the neighborhood. I wouldn't take back any second of any of it," Benny said as he turned his face till he was eye to eye with Ethan who looked back at him. "Ethan, what time is it?" Benny asked as Ethan pulled out his phone and turned it on.

"It's midnight, why?" Ethan asked as he put his phone back into his pocket and looked back at Benny.

"Happy Valentine's Day E," Benny whispered as he leaned forward and brushed their lips together once more.

"Valentine's Day? Oh wait it is isn't it, I completely forgot. Happy Valentine's day Benny," Ethan said back as he smiled happily back at his Life Mate.

"Ya know, a year ago I lost my parent's on this day. It hurt so much at first with the pain diminishing more and more every day. When I remembered what today would be, I brought you up here. I now have a happier memory to replace the old one with for this special day. You've helped me forget the pain E," Benny said as he brought a arm around Ethan's waist and pulled him close until he was nestled into his chest securely. Their immense glow beginning to diminish to a soft glimmer between the two.

"I'm glad I could help Benny, I'll always be here for you," Ethan said as he nuzzled his face into Benny's warm chest and sighed with contentment. Ethan felt his heart beating at the same rhythm as Benny's as he listened to Benny's heartbeat.

"Come on, let's get back to the resort before your mom has our butts for staying out late. We may be celebrities now but that doesn't mean she can't rant like she use to," Benny said as he chuckled and helped Ethan to his feet as they walked back to the car, Benny's arm wrapped around Ethan's waist as they walked.

**Please review, I love updating and getting your reviews on this story!**


	6. Saying a Toast

**I am enjoying the attention this story is getting and the love and support. I really hope you all continue to enjoy because it is your continued support and reviews that keep me going, writing is my passion and I'm glad I can make you all interested with it.**

Ethan sat there on the boat as he and his family sailed around the shoreline, ocean mist spraying up onto his sunglasses as he watched his father drive the boat.

"It sure is beautiful today, look at the clear water!" his mother said as she sat there with a big sunhat covering her head as she smiled at her son. Ethan smiled back at her as he leaned in Benny's arm as he looked up at the baby blue sky and watched the clouds drift slowly by.

"Hey Mr. Morgan, you should stop the boat so we can go swimming. The water is crystal clear here and the current doesn't feel too strong," Sarah said from beside Ethan's mom and Jane as she filed her nails down with a pink nail file.

"Sure Sarah, I'll drop anchor here," Ross said as he stopped the boat and walked over and threw down the metal anchor, the rope continuing to unravel before going limp once more.

Ethan got up as he stripped off his shirt and threw it to the side as he motioned for Benny to join him. Ethan stood there and smiled at the white sandy beaches not too far from them with the city buildings in the distance. He smiled as he ran forward and jumped into the turquoise water, feeling the cool waters envelop him as he swam down and touched the sea bottom filled with coral and seaweed. That's when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him as he turned around and saw Benny behind him smiling as he swam to the surface and began to laugh alongside his Life Mate. Ethan looked over as he watched Sarah take off her gown and displayed a new swim suit she had just bought.

"Like it guys? It's Coachella, just bought it yesterday!" Sarah squealed before striking a pose and then jumping into the water next to them. Ethan swam for what seemed like hours alongside Benny and Sarah as he watched his sister swim with his mom and dad, Benny's grandma sitting on the boat fanning herself with a oriental fan.

"Hey Ethan, let's see how well we can hold our breath!" Benny challenged as he splashed his Life Mate teasingly.

"Your on!" exclaimed Ethan excitedly as he took in a deep breath and dove down, swimming to a piece of sturdy looking coral to hold on to. Ethan smiled to himself until he felt his lungs beginning to ache, trying to swim back Ethan felt himself get snagged on a piece of strong seaweed. Ethan began to tug and pull at his foot as he tried maneuvering out of the seaweed.

Benny resurfaced to the top as he yelled in defeat before he started splashing his arms to signal Ethan to come up. He kept himself afloat there for a bit longer before he started noticing something weird, his life date was beginning to flicker and fade.

"Ethan? Ethan!" Benny hollered as dove back under and saw his Life Mate struggling to break free from a seaweed cluster. Benny swam down as he looked into Ethan's scared eyes before cupping his face and kissing him, giving him his air before swimming a bit further down as he struggled with the seaweed. Finally out of frustration, he lurched forward and began to bite into the seaweed before feeling it finally snap as he grabbed Ethan and swam to the surface. He could feel Ethan's body was weak from struggling as he tried kicking his feet softly, before they both finally broke the surface. Ethan began coughing and gasping for air as Benny swam with him towards the edge of the boat, Evelyn jumping up form her seat as she dragged Ethan on board.

"Oh my goodness, what happen?" Evelyn said as she looked at the downtrodden Ethan who continued to spit up water and gasp for air.

"His foot got caught on some seaweed and it kept him down there for too long!" Benny said worriedly as he threw himself onto the boat, everyone else making their way back as Benny took Ethan in his lap and began to coo to Ethan who just continued to cough. Ethan finally quit coughing as he laid there weakly and looked up at his Life Mate and smiled meekly.

"I..won," Ethan stuttered out as Benny began to laugh and traced his hands through Ethan's wet hair as they giggled together. Ethan smiled up at Benny's face as he placed his hand on Benny's which was now stroking his cheek.

"Thank you B...you saved me," Ethan said weekly as his mother and father got on board and started to hover over them worriedly.

"Don't mention it E, your mine now and I'm going to take care of you. Just don't scare me like that again," Benny said as he stared down into Ethan's brown eyes which started to glow slightly as they stared up at him. Benny pulled Ethan closer as they continued to smile and look at each other before finally getting up and diving into the water again, except no contests this time.

Later in the Evening

Ethan walked inside a fine dining restaurant alongside his family and friends as they took their seats. Ethan was dressed in a silk tuxedo as well as Benny and his father as the girls all wore beautiful dresses. Ethan smiled at Evelyn who wore a mink stole around her neck as she set it aside on the back of her chair.

"It's amazing the deals you get when your suddenly famous!" Ethan joked as he nudged Benny slightly who laughed.

"That may be, but these still cost a pretty penny son so no dirtying them up," his father said sternly as he glanced at his son from the menu.

"Hello everyone, my name is Erica and I am the manager at this fine establishment. I'd just like to thank you all for coming in and choosing us to cater to your needs tonight, if there is anything you need just holler at one of the waiters or me and I'll make sure you get assisted to the best of our ability!" the woman said cheerfully as she flicked some of her hair blonde hair behind her and walked off with a sway in her hips.

Ethan looked around at all the fine attire and china that people were using as he looked down at his menu, barely able to pronounce half the items on it.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind pizza and a sundae over all this," Ethan whispered into Benny's ear as the other nodded in agreement.

Ethan decided against ordering anything he couldn't pronounce as he settled for a simple salad and water. He watched as everyone else ordered almost the same thing as he began to giggle and laugh, only getting weird looks from everyone else.

"Face it guys, we can throw on the fancy attire and expensive jewelry but we are still the normal people from Whitechapel Canada that eat burgers and steak every once in awhile," Ethan said before everyone else began to laugh to.

"I second that!" Evelyn said as she raised a glass into the air before downing a whole glass of wine and giggling with everyone else.

"Well let's try and enjoy this dinner, your mother and I won't be getting on that plane with you tomorrow Ethan," Ross said as he smiled at his son fondly before grabbing hold of his wife's hand as he nodded his head.

"Sweetie, your father and I have been talking for awhile about this. But now that you've found your Life Mate, we want to help you find a place to call your own for Benny and you. So we've decided that when you get back from your world tour in a year from now, we are going to save up till then so we can help put down a payment for a house for Benny and you. Your father and I love you very much sweetie and we couldn't be happier that you found your Life Mate," Samantha said as she wiped away a few tears coming to her eyes as she dabbed at them with a napkin. "We want you to be successful in life, and just know that if you need help with the pairing ceremony that you can always come to us or Evelyn. Benny...take good care of our baby boy. He's the only one we have, but we love you very much and trust you with him," Samantha said as reached over and grabbed both of the boys hands and squeezed them before raising her glass of wine into the air.

"I have a toast to make as well. Benny, in the short year I've been taking care of you I have come to think of you as my own child. I know your parent's would be so proud of you today darling because I know I sure am. I've watched you grow into a fine young man, and I couldn't have asked for a better grandson. Before your parent's passed away, they had been saving up a large sum of money to eventually go to you. It was meant to be for your future pairing ceremony, I've kept it and added onto it for the last year. I am giving it to you both as a gift of love and loyalty, I know your parent's would be so happy for you Benny. And I know his parent's would have loved to have gotten to know you Ethan, I know I sure have," Evelyn said as she wiped at her eyes as well and lifted her wine glass into the air before everyone clinked their glasses together in celebration.

Ethan looked over and took Benny's hand as he watched his Life Mate wipe his eyes with his sleeve as he smiled at his grandmother and Ethan's parents. He could feel emotion welling up inside him as well as he began to chuckle slightly as he nodded his head to everyone and told them he loved them.

"It looks like tomorrow we say goodbye to grand ole Los Angeles and head for the Big Apple. What would you say your favorite part of the trip would have been?" Benny asked Ethan as he looked over at his Life Mate and squeezed his hand back.

"Out of everything we've done from the boating and shopping and shows, I'd have to say the stargazing with you. That was my favorite part of the whole trip," Ethan said as he leaned back into his chair and thought everything over. He watched happily as his family began to laugh with one another and smile at each other, letting their worries melt away for one night as they came together to celebrate.

Suddenly the manager Erica walked over as she side stepped to avoid a waiter and bumped into Sarah. Ethan watched in surprise as Sarah's arm band began to glow a soft purple before Erica's began to glow a radiant yellow. Ethan just smacked his head against the table as Erica and Sarah both looked at each other in surprise and shock. He could already tell that tonight was going to be a long night as he almost instantly saw the daggers between the two girls.

**So what do y'all think! Especially MonkeyKnight! Don't worry, it's not the last of Sarah and Erica, there shall be more. Please review my lovely fans!**


	7. To the Big Apple

**So who else is excited for this chapter? I know I am! Let's get on with the festivities!**

Ethan stood there in LAX airport as he hugged his mother and father goodbye and fist bumped his little sister.

"Now you two be careful now, no getting into any trouble with the law!" Ethan's mother said as she hovered over the boys like a hawk. Dabbing her eyes with a tissue as she smiled at the both of them.

"We won't mom, I promise," Ethan said chuckling as he gave his mother another hug goodbye before they waved goodbye and walked off to their terminal. Benny's grandma stepped forward with a white envelop in her hands as she clasped it together in Benny's and smiled at him.

"This is some emergency money, in case anything happens while your out touring the world. Please be careful sweetheart. I want to see you both step off that plane a year and a half from now safe and sound, got it" Evelyn asked as she drew Benny into a hug and patted his back before drawing back and turning to Ethan. "Take care of my grandson. He can be a little mischievous sometimes, so beware of his antics. I know you two will do great! Go live the high life my two little celebrities!" Evelyn said excitedly before hugging him and grabbing her suitcase and running off towards Ethan's family.

"I guess we head to our terminal now, you guys ready for two weeks in the Big Apple?" Benny said excitedly as he reached down and grabbed his suitcase handle and walked alongside Ethan and Sarah.

"I know I am, how about you Sarah? What are you going to do about your Life Mate Erica?" Ethan asked as he looked over at Sarah who just shot him daggers.

"I was a lady and got her number so we could talk since there isn't any avoiding that now, but could you believe that bitch had the nerve to call me a shallow princess?' Sarah said as she swung some of her hair behind her as she put on some black sunglasses.

"I just can't believe you found your Life Mate already, she didn't seem that bad to me," Ethan said as they made their way towards their gate, sun flashing at them from the overhead glass ceiling.

"It's a woman intuition, you'd have to be _intuitive _like me!" Sarah said jokingly as she began to laugh alongside Ethan and Benny.

"Oh my God, it's them!" came a voice farther off as Benny and Ethan looked over to see a group of teenage girls running to them in heels.

"You two are the famous Life Mate pairing! Can we have our pictures with you!" the young girls screamed and hollered excitedly as they pulled out their hot pink phones and crowded around the boys.

Sarah couldn't help but bend over from laughing as she held her side from looking at the boys shocked and surprised faces as the young girls began snapping pictures and selfies with them. Ethan just smiled awkwardly next to Benny as the young girls began to squeal and laugh together before thanking them and running off.

"Oh..my..God, that was weird," Ethan said as he regained his composure and looked at Benny who looked back with the same look.

"That...was priceless!" Sarah said in between laughing as she hit her knee and wiped her eyes from laughing so much. "You two better get use to that because haven't you gotten the memo boys, your international celebrities," Sarah said as she winked at the boys and walked off towards the gate with a sway in her hips as she giggled.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long year and a half, but at least I have you beside me, my Life Mate." Ethan said as she reached down and interlaced their hands together and smiled at Benny. Ethan felt a blush creep onto his face as he leaned down and planted a small kiss onto his lips before drawing back.

"Flight Seven Eighty to New York is now boarding. Flight Seven Eighty to New York is now boarding," repeated a voice over the airport intercom as Benny and Ethan grabbed their bags and walked towards the gate, smiles plastered on their faces as they came past people who snapped pictures of them and clapped for them. Ethan had a feeling it was going to be a long flight.

**How did I do? Please let me now in a review!**


	8. Best of Both Worlds

**I really hope you like this chapter as much as I like writing it for y'all! Please enjoy and review! I'm hoping I do as well on this chapter as I have the others.**

Benny sat there with his hands in his pockets as he waited for his luggage to come around on the luggage return. He looked over and saw Sarah and Ethan standing there laughing together as they flipped through a magazine together. Benny smiled to himself as he watched Ethan smile and laugh, his cheeks creating small dimples in them with every grin.

'How could destiny have paired me up with someone like him?' Benny thought to himself as he felt a slight ounce of warmth wash through his body. He blushed whenever he caught himself beginning to shimmer with red and turquoise before he looked away and went back to watching the luggage return. It seemed that when ever they thought about each other or were sharing a intimate moment together whether in private or public, their colors began to glow. Benny smiled as he caught sight of his black suitcase as he walked forward and reached for the handle, only for a hand to land on top of his as they both gripped onto it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was my bag, my bad," came a voice as Benny looked up and saw a small woman looking at him with a smile. Benny flipped the tag over on the suitcase to ensure it was indeed his as he saw his initials and took it.

"It's okay, mistakes happen," Benny said as he reassured the woman who smiled at him kindly with hazel eyes before following Benny's gaze over to Ethan.

"You two must be the Life Mate pairing I've been hearing about on the news the past few days. You two sure are famous, I heard your kind of pairing is extremely rare. Such a shame though," the woman said as she flicked some of her blonde hair behind her face and adjusted her shirt to show more cleavage.

"What do you mean it's a shame?" Benny asked as he returned his gaze to her and furrowed his brow in question.

"It's a shame that you had to be paired up with someone so young and inexperienced in life. Don't you wish you could have been paired up with someone more, oh I don't know, like me?" she asked as she winked at Benny with a hint of lust in her words as she stepped forward. Benny stepped back a bit as he felt his chest beginning to beat with anger.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are and you don't know me but I advise you to quit whole your ahead. That guy over there may be inexperienced but so am I, it means we get to learn life together and be with each other every step of the way. There is a reason they call them Life Mates, and from the looks of your arm it seems yours still has yet to be found so I can only hope they are smart enough to see through your facade when they finally do meet you. I am happy where I'm at, so you and everyone else like you can go fuck the hell off!" Benny said as he stormed off, leaving the woman gaping at him with anger as she stomped her heel and walked the other way.

"Benny, are you okay?" Ethan asked as he watched his Life Mate walk up to Sarah and him with a heated expression.

"Yea E, I'm fine. Y'all ready to head out of here and get to the hotel?" Benny asked as he reached down and gave Ethan a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling when he successfully caused the other to blush.

"Yea, I know I am. My tush can't handle another long flight, even if it is first class. How is my ass going to handle a whole world tour, strike me down now God!" Sarah said laughing as she raised her hand in the air and mimicked a preaching pastor. Ethan just leaned into Benny as he began to laugh, Benny wrapping his arm around the smaller brunette and bringing him even closer to his body. Benny could feel it in his heart, his life was just starting out and with Ethan by his side, nothing could go wrong. Benny could almost feel destiny smiling down at them as they stepped out into the sunlight, warmth radiating down from the skies.

Later that Day

Ethan couldn't help but feel like he was in a movie when the three of them walked down Times Square and camera's began to flash as well as the sound of phones snapping photo's. Ethan giggled when he watched Sarah begin to pose for the pictures as she went into diva mode and suddenly the sidewalk was her runway. Ethan just walked alongside Benny as he put on some sun glasses and held his Life Mates hand, the crowd beginning to thicken as they walked down the sidewalk.

"When I grow up I wanna be famous, wanna be a star, wanna be on TV. Cause be careful what ya wish for because ya just might get it!" Sarah sang as she turned around and began to laugh at the boys as she threw her hair up into the air with her hands.

"I see your adjusting just fine to the fame and fortune Sarah," Benny said as he laughed and watched her giggle and join them by their side.

"What's a girl to do when she's basically become her boys bouncer and eye candy?" she joked as she came in between the boys and wrapped her arms into theirs.

"Well now that we are all unpacked and have nothing to do till tomorrow morning, what should we do in the Big Apple?" Ethan asked as he looked over at the other two who looked back at him, all three of them wearing shades.

"I say we hit the club!" Sarah sang as she walked in step with the both of them, her long brown hair blowing back in the wind.

"Sarah, I'm only seventeen. Your both eighteen, how will I get it?" Ethan asked as he let his best friend lead him down the road.

"Let me handle that my dear boy, I have some tricks up my sleeve. It helps to be a woman sometimes," Sarah giggled as she saw a nearby club and lead them there. "Wait here boys, move on my signal," she said excitedly as she caught sight of the bouncer and moved forward.

Ethan watched as Sarah faked dropping something on the ground in front of the bouncer as she bent down slowly to pick it up. The bouncers sight successfully landed on her as she stretched her arms up and waved her hand just slightly at the two boys as he struck up a conversation with the strong looking brute. Benny grabbed Ethan's hand as they pressed up against the wall and slipped into the club, Sarah suddenly waving bye to the bouncer as she lost interest and walked in.

"I knew the girls would come in handy one day!" Sarah said as she met up with Benny and Ethan who looked at her with awe. "Let's dance boys!" she sang as she threw her arms up into the air and moved her way to the dance floor. Benny grabbed Ethan's hand as they ran to the dance floor, strobe lights flashing against the bass as Benny held onto Ethan. Ethan felt his face flush up with heat as Benny slid closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"All these trips around the world don't mean a thing if I ain't your guy," Benny whispered into Ethan's ear as he felt his body begin to shiver as he stood there frozen. Ethan felt as his blood began to race, his body beginning to shimmer lightly as he took a step close to Benny and placed a hand onto his chest.

"You are my guy, so let's dance!" Ethan whispered back with a trace of mischief as he pressed their chests together and the both of them began to snap their fingers. Ethan curved his knee's lightly as he felt Benny put his hands onto his waist as he looked down into his eyes. He raised his hand into the air as Benny took it and twirled him across the dance floor before dipping him. Ethan was now glad he had taken those dance classes back in freshman year as he moved his body to the beat of the music. He winked at Benny as they moved across the dance floor, a crowd gathering and cheering them on. Suddenly he felt as Benny twirled him back to him as their chests slammed against each other before he twirled him back. Ethan broke their grasp as he spun on the dance floor before stopping suddenly and clapping his hands together with Benny. They could hear the crowd begin to snap and clap with them as they moved together as one, a spotlight shining down on them. Suddenly they both stopped as they looked at each other and nodded their heads before doing gangnam style as the crowd erupted into applause and cheers. Soon the music stopped and Ethan collapsed into Benny's arms laughing as he felt free from life's troubles for a short bit.

"Oh my God guys! You didn't tell me y'all knew how to dance like that!" Sarah said as she ran up to the two with a giant smile on her face. Ethan nodded his head as he leaned into Benny's touch who just held him close to him. Ethan felt warm, he felt free and accepted for once in his life as he looked up to stare into two green orbs.

"You guys are lighting up like Fourth of July sparklers, just saying," Sarah said as she called attention to the boys glowing bodies. Ethan blushed as he broke from Benny's grip and ran outside, his color diminishing as he ran. Benny looked at Sarah who shrugged her shoulders before he ran out towards Ethan. Benny outside of the club as he was welcomed by car horns and passing people, before finally catching sight of Ethan sitting on a nearby bench. Benny looked both ways before running across the street towards Ethan who was holding himself on the bench.

"E, what's wrong?" Benny said as he came up to Ethan, noticing small strains of tears making their way down his cheeks. "E, talk to me. Please," Benny said as he took a seat beside his Life Mate and took him in my arms.

"It's just all this, it's so new and overwhelming and everything. I don't wanna lose who I use to be, don't get me wrong I love the attention and everything. I don't wanna lose who we are though, who we use to be. I wanna still read comics with you and play video games until we are blue in the face late into the night. I don't want the fame and fortune to take over our lives and define us, that's not who we were when we met," Ethan said as he felt Benny take him in his arms and rub his arm soothingly as he held onto him.

"I understand completely. We just have to take both lifestyles and mix them together. Some nights we can reserve for our extreme nerdiness and other nights we can enjoy on the town. We won't lose ourselves, I promise I wouldn't let that happen. The real you is the you I love as my Life Mate. Okay, how does that sound?" Benny asked as he comforted his Life Mate in his arms and peppered his head with small kisses. Benny smiled when he felt Ethan nod his head quickly before looking up into his eyes. "How's this sound. There is a comic book store not far from here, how about I text Sarah to meet us back at the hotel and we can go buy a new comic we both like and head back and lay in bed and read it together. How's that sound?" Benny asked as Ethan smiled up at him and wiped his eyes before nodding happily.

Benny stood up as he sent Sarah a quick text before silencing his phone and wrapping a arm around Ethan's shoulder as they walked down the busy sidewalk, their colors faintly shining through their skin as they leaned in close to each other.

**How was this chapter, I feel like it kinda sucked. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	9. Good Morning America

**I hope you all still love this story, I've got plenty more to write for it! So keep your eyes on the look out for more stories, check out my other Bethan stories.**

Ethan looked into the mirror as he messed with his hair, a woman walking up to him with a clipboard.

"Are you two ready, you go on in five minutes." she said as she looked up from the clipboard and raised a eyebrow at Ethan.

"Yea, he is just using the bathroom real quick. He will be right out, we will be ready," Ethan said as he smiled at the woman who smiled back and headed off in another direction.

Ethan looked back into the mirror before he saw a familiar face come up behind him and rest their head onto his shoulder before wrapping their arms around his waist. Ethan stared into the two green eyes of his Life Mate as he smiled at him and placed his hands on top of his.

"You look fine E, absolutely beautiful," Benny whispered into his ears as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Benny's shoulder. He felt as Benny placed small and intimate kisses onto his soft skin, forgetting everything around him as he smiled and shivered at Benny's warm breath on his neck.

"Hey love birds, don't set off the fire alarms now!" came Sarah's voice as Ethan and Benny jumped away from each other, blushing as their colors began to dim down. Sarah began to giggle as she stared at the two guys before her before placing her hands on her hips. Sarah was wearing a silk red skirt with a violet cotton blouse as she walked around them, the click of her heels echoing backstage.

"You guys sure know how to dress to impress, you two ready to be on camera again?" Sarah asked as she turned to look out at the news crew getting ready to introduce the boys.

"Yea, you ready too?" Ethan asked as he straightened his tie and looked at Benny's blue button up as he reached over and readjusted the collar.

"You three! Come on!" came the voice of the earlier woman as she ushered them over to the set to get ready to walk on.

"And today we have three special guests joining us on the show, please give a hand for the famous Life Mate Pairing Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir with their special friend friend Sarah!" came a voice as Ethan and them stepped out onto the set of Good Morning America as they smiled and waved to the camera. Ethan smiled at the two hosts Robin Roberts and Josh Elliot, as he sat down into a soft chair and waved at the camera.

"So tell me boys, how does it feel to be paired up together?" Robin asked as she smiled at them, the camera panning towards the both of them.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what it feels like. I just have this feeling of happiness...of intimacy and closeness to Benny. We didn't even see it coming, we met a week prior to our clocks going off," Ethan said as he sat there and talk towards Robin and Josh.

"Really, what was life like for you two before everything happened?" Josh asked as he leaned back in his chair and flipped through some papers.

"I had just moved in with my grandmother next to Ethan's house and that's how we met actually. His mother and him helped us move in furniture, and the week went by pretty normally. We played video games together, went to school together and hung out afterward. We both didn't really see it coming honestly," Benny said as he smiled at Ethan who met his gaze and smiled back, his colors beginning to shimmer lightly before he blushed and looked back at the news hosts.

"Ya see, I mean how cool is that? Do your bodies do this often?" Josh asked as both Robin and him smiled at the slight glow in Ethan's body.

"It's happens randomly sometimes, but mainly when we are close together or sharing a intimate moment together. It sometimes gets so bright it can light up a dark room, which is cool in itself," Benny said as he smiled at Ethan's embarrassment before the color disappeared entirely.

"I see, now I spoke to a biologist shortly before you came on about the reasoning behind the color extremity. They say its because of different cells in your blood that you both were born with, and that instead of being centralized in the arm it's actually in your veins?" Robin asked as she smiled at all three of them.

"Yes Robin, that's correct but then again I'm no biologist. I only know what I learned in class," Ethan said laughing as he crossed his legs and smiled at them and then the camera.

"So Sarah, how's it been having two good friends become instant celebrities? I hear that you are touring with them around the world? I even heard that you yourself found your Life Mate back in Los Angeles?" Robin asked as she skimmed through some note cards, just like Ellen had back in California.

"Yes I did actually, me and her didn't exactly meet eye to eye but we are working things through. And it feels great, I mean I get to tour the world with two best friends. But overall I'm happy that they did get paired up together, if you could see the small things I see everyday with them, you'd begin to question if they haven't been paired up longer than three weeks," Sarah said as she looked at the two happy boys and smiled back to the hosts.

"Well, I think I'll get to the question that we've all been wanting to know. Do you two both believe destiny indeed had a hand in this?" Robin asked as she looked skeptically at the two guys before smiling a warm and gentle smile.

"Honestly...I didn't at first. I didn't even understand the whole life clock thing in the beginning. After awhile though, I began to feel differently and couldn't really explain it all. I was scared, terrified really. But then I let my walls down slowly and I saw that Benny had been there all along, waiting patiently for me. At first I was hesitant, but he kept me going thus far and I couldn't be happier now. Even at my young age, I am glad he is my Life Mate," Ethan said as he looked over at Benny who's eyes were twinkling back at him before he reached over slowly and interlaced their fingers together.

"Well isn't that sweet, I believe I speak for the world and myself when we say we are happy for you two," Robin said as she smiled at the boys, her pearly white teeth glistening under the stage lights.

"Well on behalf of the show we just want to thank you three for taking time to come on the show and grace us with your presence. I hope you have a great time while here in New York City and get to enjoy all the grand sights and festivities. Coming up, the tale of two women and their battle against breast cancer together," Robin said as she looked back at the camera and spoke. The three of them waving to the camera as they smiled and waited for the camera to pan out.

**Short and sweet, leave me your thoughts!**


	10. Falling Asleep with Memories

**I need new idea's for a Bethan stories, be sure to PM me and give me any ideas and maybe you'll see yours become a story! Please enjoy this new chapter, and review!**

Ethan sat there, head leaned against the window as he looked up at the full moon. He could feel the wind gently blowing against his hair as he took in the city view, towering skyscrapers all around.

"When I was a kid, I'd sit at my window at night praying to the moon and stars that I'd find a friend to play with me. Someone to like me, and read comics with me and joke with me even about the stupid stuff. When that never came, I figured I'd never find it. Then I came home that day and met you, and you were that person. The person who enjoyed my company, even when I decided to be a nerd and talk about science or video games. It was so sudden to have found you, I still couldn't believe it as I laid in bed that night. It wasn't until I woke up the next morning and you asked if I wanted to play some more before we left for school did I realize it was all for real. Then a week goes by, and destiny pulls back the curtain to reveal you as my Life Mate. I didn't believe it for a few days afterward, but then you brought me to my senses. You showed me that my prayers that had gone so long unanswered had finally been heard. Showed me what it was like to have true friendship other than Sarah, showed me that people other than family could enjoy the same things as me," Ethan said as he felt Benny's presence behind him, turning his head to see Benny standing there in his silk pj's the hotel had provided. He turned to look back into the city, the curtains blowing lightly in the wind as Benny took a seat next to him.

"Do you see that constellation over there, it's extremely light but if you focus your eyes you can see it," Benny said as he pointed a finger over past the Hudson River as he directed Ethan's gaze to it. "When I was a little kid, my mother would stargaze with me for long periods of time. That was always my favorite constellation because it looked like a heart and my favorite shape back then was the heart. My mother always told me that was because it was destiny's way of telling me my Life Mate was out there waiting for me somewhere. Shortly before she died, she took me to a large planetarium and I got to use a big telescope to look into the stars. I saw things that would take your breath, and just make you go speechless. I didn't feel that way again until that day in the hallway when you ran up to me and grabbed my hand and I felt that shock run through me. I was breathless and speechless, and it was all because of you," Benny said as he turned to look at Ethan, a small smile gracing his features as he leaned up and ran the back of his fingers down Ethan's cheek. Ethan instinctively leaned into his hand as he felt Benny cup his cheek and caress it.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We have a tour of Lady Liberty tomorrow, and then after that we are meeting a New York Times reporter for lunch at The Vine. And plus you know Sarah, waking us bright and early to get dressed nicely and shooing us out the door to where ever we need to be," Benny said chuckling as Ethan stood up and closed the window and the curtains before walking over to join Benny in bed. Ethan sat down on the edge as he felt his Life Mate pull him back as he smiled and giggled, looking up into Benny's green eyes. Ethan laid there, contentment flowing through him as every muscle in his body felt relaxed and at ease. He smiled as he just stared up into those green orbs, the dark room being lit up with their glowing colors. Benny hoisted Ethan up as he pulled the covers back and covered them both up, pulling Ethan as close as humanely possible as he laid his head onto the smaller one's shoulder. He could smell the faint scent of coconut and honey as he took in his Life Mate's scent. Benny peppered Ethan's neck with small kisses as the other nuzzled up into his chest and sighed with happiness. They laid like that together as their skin glowed faintly, almost like the galaxies and stars that they had just been gazing at. Soon the both of them were fast asleep as they curled up into each others body, smiles on their faces as they slept peacefully.

**I hope you all enjoyed this fluff and cuteness! Please review!**


	11. The Light of the Lady's Torch

**I know I haven't updated in the past few days, I'm sorry! I have a lot of family drama going on that came onto me suddenly and in the process I accidentally broke my laptop and had to buy another one. I hope this chapter will do! Please review! I don't own any of the lyrics or the song mentioned in this chapter. Or MBAV.**

Ethan stood there, the Hudson River in spanning out into the horizon as he turned and looked up into the torch of the Statue of Liberty. He smiled as he closed his eyes and let a gaze blow across his face and hair as he felt a pair of hands wrap around him from behind. Leaning into the body, Ethan kept his eyes closed as he reached a hand up and caressed a soft cheek before he heard Benny's laugh beside his ear.

"Me and you got that fire, fire, fire. So how bout me and you let it burn, burn, burn, burn. Just like our love, gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn!" Benny chirped happily as he got Ethan to giggle who turned around and leaned into his body.

"I swear, your so impressionable when it comes to American music!" Ethan joked as he opened his eyes and looked up into Benny's who smiled back at him before leaning down a giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You just make me crazy, and hot too!" Benny whispered seductively into Ethan's ear, making the other blush madly as he started to glimmer red lightly before calming himself down and watching the color disappear.

"Come on you guys, the reporter is going to meet us there in two hours. We have to get going if we are going to beat traffic!"Sarah chimed in as she walked over, dressed in a blue tank top and baby blue skirt. Ethan nodded his head at her before looking back at Benny. Smiling whenever his Life Mate leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, the small audible conversations of other nearby people and seagulls flying around outside as they kissed. Ethan was the first to lean back as he giggled and rubbed Benny's chin and cheeks as he looked up into two beautiful green eyes that were filled with love and longing before grabbing his hand and running towards the elevators that Sarah was already boarding.

**Short, simple, sweet, and overdue. Please review!**


	12. Embarrasment

**Here I am again, new computer and new place too. So if I don't update as often then it's because I'm settling into my new home. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

Ethan sat there, listening to his music through his headphones as he waited for Benny to get done with the interview. He could feel the music move through his veins as he leaned his head back against the wall and looked at the surrounding people eating their food. He let his day dreams take him away as he thought of Benny and him dancing through the air with stars above them both. The city lights moving with every rhythmic beat to the music as he smiled to himself. Their clothes glimmering with fire as they dipped each other and waltzed. Then the daydream changed, they were in front of the world. A whole audience looking at them as they danced together, hands clapping and people cheering as lights flashed. The both of them doing the tango as they looked into each others eyes deeply, the stage vibrating from the bass. Ethan could feel his blood begin to heat up as he felt Benny press up against them, before twirling and dipping him down. Ethan let his mind race as the scene changed once more as they now stood before a chorus of chirping crickets and glimmering stars. Both of them laying down in the grass as they whispered sweet nothings to each other, leaving small kisses onto each others neck. Ethan could feel his body begin to warm up as he imagined Benny rubbing against him seductively as they kissed, watching their bodies begin to shine as one.

"Ethan! Hello?" came a voice as Ethan shot up, snapping away form his day dreams as he took his headphones out and looked up to Benny who was staring down at him, a eyebrow raised in question. That's when Ethan noticed everyone in the whole placed was looking at him and snapping pictures, his whole body was glowing with blue and red colors before he felt his cheeks warm up. Ethan shot up and ran outside with Benny hot on his trail.

"Ethan, what is wrong?" Benny asked as he matched his Life Mates steps and looked down at the shorter of the two.

"It's nothing B, seriously. Just got a little embarrassed with everyone snapping pictures of me glowing and all, I'm fine. How was the interview?" Ethan asked as he continued to look down into the sidewalk, his hands in his pocket.

"It was fine, just simple questions. But that's what I wanna talk about now, I would like to take you out on a river cruise for tonight if you'd let me," Benny asked as he reached over and stopped Ethan who looked up into his green eyes.

"Yea...I'd like that," Ethan said as he smiled up at Benny who smiled back down at him, before leaning closer and hugging him tightly before placing a soft and tender kiss to his temple.


	13. Hot Bodied

**So here I am with another chapter of A Life Time, this chapter is dedicated to Monkeyknight for their lovely advice. This chapter is for you!**

Sarah's POV

Sarah sat there in the club, lights flashing as people danced to conga music and cheered. She smiled as she tapped her foot to the music, grabbing her ice tea from the counter and taking a sip as she pulled out her phone and checked it for messages.

"Let's see, two from mom and one from dad. Okay, and whats this? Erica?" Sarah said to herself as she opened up the message, laughing at something Erica said as she put down her drink and began texting back.

"Guess Ethan was right, get to know her first," Sarah said out loud before getting up and drinking the rest of her tea. She smiled as she put her phone back up and shimmied to the dance floor, kicking her heels up as she began to dance a latin dance and laughed. Ethan and Benny were out doing there own thing as Sarah club hopped, happy she had her fake ID with her.

'Thank God for Rory and his ID making skills,' she thought to herself as the music took a turn and turned into disco music with I Will Survive blaring out onto the dance floor. She moved to the middle of the dance floor as a dance routine broke out. She laughed as two other girls joined her, as they began to move in sync with one another tot he flashing lights. She could feel laughter erupt from her lips as she moved her hips and arms and soon the whole dance floor was doing the same dance. Sarah stepped away from the dancers as she ran out of the club laughing and giggling like crazy. She pulled out her phone and walked down the sidewalk as she pressed the phone to her ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other end, clearly confused.

"Hey Erica, it's me Sarah," Sarah said, a smile on her face as she walked off towards Manhattan.

Benny's POV

Benny walked down Times Square with Ethan, hand in hand as they looked up at the flashing lights and smiled. Benny held up a cup of coffee to his lips as he took a sip and treasured the taste of a white chocolate cappuccino. He looked over at Ethan as he offered him the cup, only for Ethan to wave his hand no.

"I'm good babe, thanks," Ethan said as they walked together, smiling and occasionally laughing together. Benny could feel his heart flutter every time Ethan rubbed their fingers together or leaned into him, making him feel warm and wanted.

Benny felt a foreign hand reach into his back pocket as he spun around frightened to see a dirty looking man staring him down.

"Give me your wallet!" the man demanded as he pointed a pistol at Benny's chest, causing him and Ethan to bounce back in fright. Benny pushed Ethan behind him as he backed away slowly, bystanders running off as the man continued holding the gun at point.

"If you don't give me your wallet by three, I'll shoot ya!" the man said, clearly angry and upset before Benny made a attempt to rush him. Ethan screamed out as a gunshot rung out and Benny fell into the man, slumping over before suddenly their life clocks began to shine brightly, almost blinding Ethan as he watched Benny fall back and the man run off.

"Benny!" Ethan hollered out, running forward as a nearby bystander pulled out their phone and dialed nine-one-one. Benny felt a hot searing pain erupt from his stomach as he tried to hold onto it, his fingers becoming wet and slick quickly as he looked down and saw blood pooling into his hands. He could barely move his body, it felt like it was on fire. He looked up into Ethan's brown eyes, wet with tears as another bystander rushed forward and knelt down and pressed their coat into the wound.

"I'm a nurse for the nearby hospital! I've got to stop the bleeding!" the woman said as she pinned her hair up with a tie and began to work on Benny, the sound of nearby sirens erupting into the night as Ethan cried. Benny could feel his chest and legs growing numb as he looked up into Ethan's eyes again.

"E...Ethan, it hurts," Benny said softly, feeling as Ethan took his hand and gripped it tightly before everything started going black, their life clocks still glowing brightly.

**He isn't dead! Just to get that over with, but yea! A bit of a action chapter! Please review!**


	14. A Faint Glow

**So I plan on making this chapter a bit emotional, just forewarning. Anyways, on with the show!**

Evelyn stood there washing dishes at her kitchen sink, looking out the window at the sun making its way across the sky, casting a glow across her garden as she smiled and returned to washing the dishes. That's when she heard her phone ring nearby as she put down the dish and dried her hands. She walked over and picked it up, bringing the end to her ear as she said hello. She stood there for a few seconds before she dropped the phone, the cord dangling from the receiver as a man's voice was heard repeating her name on the other end. She felt her world begin to darken as she grabbed her chest, choking back sobs as she stumbled forward and grabbed onto a nearby chair for support. She slipped into it as she started sobbing, right as Mrs. Morgan came walking in through the back door with a smile plastered onto her face. She caught a glimpse of Evelyn and ran to her side as she set down a freshly baked pie and went to aide the elderly woman.

"Oh my God, Evelyn whats wrong!" Samantha said as she watched the old woman sob into her hands, shaking her head back and forth as if saying no.

"Benny...he's been shot in New York by a mugger. He's in the hospital now in the ICU!" Evelyn said, looking over at Samantha with red tear stained eyes as Samantha looked down at her feet, still shocked. She stumbled for words as she took a seat herself as she felt her heart begin to pick up its beat before she pulled out her phone, dialing Ethan's phone number.

Ethan's POV – Third Person

Ethan sat in the waiting room of the hospital, silently crying into his arms as he held his head between his knee's. He felt his phone begin to vibrate as he looked down and pulled it out of his pants pocket, answering it once he saw it was his mother.

"Mom...Benny's been shot!" Ethan said as he cried, his mother crying on the other end as she tried to soothe her sons fears and calm him down.

"It's going to be okay sweetie! It's all going to be okay!" Samantha said as Ethan cried more, trying to tell his mother the details of the attack before Sarah burst through the ER doors and saw him.

"I've gotta go mom, I'll call you back soon," Ethan said between sobs before he ended the call, Sarah already jogging up to him.

"Hey! I got your text, is he okay!" Sarah said, bringing Ethan to a standing position as she looked into his red eyes, tears still rolling out of them.

"I don't know, he's in surgery now. The bullet apparently lodged itself into one of his bones, they had to remove it and I think they are stitching him up now," Ethan said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and tried to bring himself to a calmer state. "I had it on my hands Sarah, his blood was on my hands. And the weird thing was, it began to glow even outside of the body. I didn't know what to do, the mugger pulled a gun on us and before I knew it he was lying in my arms bleeding out!" Ethan said, upsetting himself more as Sarah brought him into a hug and held him.

"Oh Ethan, I'm so sorry. He's going to be okay! Just keep telling yourself that, he's going to be okay. Have the police already come?" Sarah asked after a bit of silence, pulling back as Ethan shook his head.

"Yea...they came and asked a lot of questions about the muggers appearance. God...Sarah if I ever get my hands on that guy I'll kill him!" Ethan muttered deeply, his voice laced with anger and evil as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Ethan, don't talk like that. I know Benny means everything to you, but there isn't any need for talk like that at this time." Sarah said softly, placing a hand onto Ethan's shoulder as he slumped away and leaned against the wall.

"Mr. Morgan?" came a female voice nearby as Ethan looked up and saw a woman walking out of the surgery doors, looking at him as she walked his way. "Were you Mr. Weir's soul-mate? The gentleman that came in with him by ambulance?" the woman asked, holding her clipboard to her chest as she adjusted her glasses and moved some of her auburn hair.

"Yes Ma'am, is he okay?" Ethan asked quickly, stepping closer as Sarah stood by his side and put her arm around his shoulder.

"He's going to be just fine. The bullet didn't hit any major arteries and we managed to get it out cleanly. It did lodge into his shoulder blade so it appears the gun pointed upward as the gunman shot it off. He will have some difficulty using his left arm for awhile as it heals but other than that he is in stable condition," the woman said happily, watching as Ethan grabbed a hold of Sarah's hand and looked at her as he let a few tears of relief roll down his cheeks.

"Can I see him?" Ethan asked as he turned to look back at the doctor, who nodded her head gently.

"Room twelve, only you though. He's still resting," the doctor said as Sarah let go of Ethan and pushed him gently as he walked briskly away past her and the doctor. Ethan walked past a set of pristine white doors as he walked down a long corridor until he reached the directed room and looked in. Benny laying in a hospital bed, tons of wires hooked up to him as well as a IV bag. Ethan stepped forward as he listened to the steady beep of the heart rate machine and sat down, taking Benny's hand in his. He felt a few tears poke at his eyes as he reached up and wiped some of Benny's hair from his eyes, he was so use to it being wild and spiked up. He let a few of the built up tears break free as he let his fingers cascade down his cheek before scooting forward and resting his head onto the bed next to Benny. That's when he noticed a slight shimmer in Benny's body, so faint that you couldn't see it if you weren't concentrating hard. Ethan looked up and saw that the area where Benny's heart was seemed to shine the most, reaching out and hovering his finger tips over it. Ethan smiled as Benny began to mumble and groan in his sleep before softly muttering Ethan's name.

"I love you so much...please help him God," Ethan said as he pleaded to the heavens, feeling more tears break forth before he laid his head down onto the bed once more and let a deep sleep come over him. There standing in the doorway was the doctor who smiled at the boys, their bodies barely glowing in blue and red as she reached over and turned off the light before shutting the door.

**So this chapter comes to a end, I hope you all enjoyed and are excited for the coming chapter! Please review!**


	15. A Killer Caught

**I hope everyone had a great Mother's Day! Please enjoy this new chapter and review! This will be fairly short, it's late and I'm tired. I hope it will do!**

Benny sat there in the wheelchair, fidgeting with his hands as Ethan wheeled him out of the hospital alongside Sarah and to a nearby taxi.

"The tour will have to be extended by a few days so we can accomplish everything we came here to do, but I don't think it'll be a problem," Sarah said as she walked forward and opened the door for Benny who stood up and got in.

"Let's just be happy that Benny's safe and sound," Ethan said, shooting Benny a quick smile before closing the door and getting in on the other side with Sarah getting into the front.

"I know that, I was just stating something. Anyways, what do we want to do today?" Sarah asked, looking back at the two teenage boys who just shrugged their shoulders and gave her a 'I don't really care' look.

"Well how about we get a nice breakfast over at the Four Seasons and then head over to Broadway for a nice show. I here they are showing a nice musical today," Sarah said, watching as the boys nodded their heads in agreement before Benny leaned his head onto Ethan's shoulder.

A Hour Later

Benny cut into his french toast as he brought a piece to his mouth, the syrup dripping from the toast as he took a bite and smiled at Sarah and Ethan, food bulging in his cheeks as he gave a goofy grin. He felt his heart flutter a little as he swallowed and watched Ethan giggle, his cheeks tinting pink before he looked down at his cell phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" Ethan said quizzically before his face changed to a more serious one before he talked a bit more to the person and Benny watched him hang up.

"That was the NYPD, they think they found the mugger who shot Benny. They want me and him to come down for a line up and pick out the suspect in question," Ethan said, Benny setting his fork down as he looked over at Sarah who just looked between the both of them with a open mouth. Benny just nodded his head as he raised his arm to call for the waiter, before drawing it back in pain as his shoulder radiated with hot stabbing waves of pain. He knew they wouldn't be making the Broadway show, and that today was going to turn into a long day.

**I'm sorry it's so short! Please review anyways!**


	16. Those Eyes

**Here is the long awaited update! Please enjoy and review for me!**

Benny walked into the police station alongside Ethan and Sarah as they made their way up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a kind and elderly woman asked, adjusting her glasses as Benny looked through the glass window at her.

"Yes, I'm Benjamin Weir. Me and Ethan Morgan were called down to identify a suspect who shot me a few days ago," Benny said nervously, Ethan grasping his hand in support as Benny remembered the horrific event.

"Oh yes, we've been awaiting you Mr. Weir. Please walk through that door over there and I'll meet you on the other end." the woman said as she left the window as Benny walked with Ethan to the designated door. He opened it, careful not to strain his shoulder as he pushed it open and met the elderly woman on the other side. She gave him a serious look as she led them down a hallway, officers and detectives working at their stations and filing paperwork before she led them both into a dark room with a see through mirror.

"Please take a seat in here gentlemen. I'll have the officer in charge of this case head your way now," the woman said before closing the door. Benny stared through the dark glass at a white wall with height measurements behind it.

"Hello boys, I'm detective Marshall." came a female voice as Benny looked over at the opening door to see a young detective walking in.

"Nice to meet you," they both said as they sat together and watched the woman lay out some paperwork onto a nearby desk as she skimmed through it.

"So boys, the report here says that a man in what appears to be his late fifties from the description you gave us tried to mug you, but when you retaliated he shot Mr. Weir here through the abdomen at a angle causing the bullet to embed itself in your upper shoulder. Bystanders said he took off running down Times Square afterward?" the woman asked as she turned around and leaned against the table, studying the two.

"Yes ma'am. Are we here to identify the man who shot my Life Mate?" Ethan asked a bit sternly as he held onto Benny's hand.

"Yes sir, I just needed to clarify the report I made. Listen guys, I know how hard this must be. I lost my Life Mate to a shooting many years ago. I know what your going through, and I promise that we will try our hardest to bring this man to justice and put behind bars," the woman said, showing her arm where a now black time clock rested. Benny nodded his head before she pressed a button, watching as men walked into the adjoining room through a door and lined up together. He took in a short breath when he saw him, the mans almost black eyes staring off into space as he held a sign up to his chest.

"None of these men can see you through this glass. So don't worry, you two are perfectly safe in here," the woman said as Benny stood up and walked to the glass. He watched the man, studying his movements as his heart went cold. He could remember how cold he felt laying there on the concrete, his life blood bleeding out onto the concrete as he pressed a hand into Ethan's. He remembered thinking it was over for him, that his life with his Life Mate wouldn't go on after that night. He was snapped back to reality when Ethan came up behind him and pressed a tender loving hand on his back as he rubbed it lovingly.

"That's him," was all Benny could say as Ethan agreed before he turned his face away, tears tugging at the edge of his eyes.

"Are you sure gentlemen? Once I give the word, he's being taken away," the woman asked, grabbing her walkie-talkie.

"Yes...I could never forget that face, or those eyes. He stared right into my eyes when he pulled that trigger, there wasn't any regret or anything...just evil," Benny said, listening as the woman radioed to another cop. He turned around as a cop walked into the adjoining room and took the man by the hands and tried handcuffing him. Suddenly the man broke free as he ran forward and smashed into the glass, only creating a dull thud as he screamed into the glass. Benny jumped back as Detective Marshall drew her gun and pointed it at the window. He watched as a series of cops ran into the room and tackled the man down, his screams and threats echoing into the room as they cuffed him and dragged him out of the room.

"I thought you said he couldn't see us?" Ethan said, holding onto Benny's trembling body as he sat him down and held onto him.

"He can't, but it's common knowledge that behind the mirror is the person putting him away," she said, holstering her gun once more. "I'll need you two to stay behind and sign some paperwork and verify that it was indeed you who picked the suspect out today," Marshall said, nodding at the two boys before guiding them out of the room. Benny could still feel his body shaking, as he walked out into the office part of the building and followed the detective down the hallway with Ethan by his side.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! **


End file.
